Shadows on My Wall
by ashlygmz
Summary: Prohibited things are enticing at first, but evil in reality. What if you are perfectly happy with what you have now, and it was suddenly taken away? Would you just sit in the corner, wallow, and wait for kind death? Or would you do the unheard of and reclaim what is yours, but suffer consequences? A great story of love doing the impossible and bearing the unbearable. YuurixWolfram


A/N: Hello! This is a new story (duh Ashly) that has been a plot bunny on my mind for a veeeeeery long time. I decided to finally put it into words maybe almost a year now but, college happened and I don't have much time these days. This is just the prologue - to see if readers will like it and/or my writing. So, please guys. I need every advice, reaction, and criticism you can give me. I write for the readers and I'll do everything I can to make the story satisfying. Also, it is very true what many authors say that reviews are very heartwarming and that makes us feel really appreciated and fueled to write more (I can see fellow authors out there nodding :D). So, without further ado, here it is. My first multi-chapter fic!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh_** **. Because if I do though, I'd marry Wolfram myself.** ** _All characters are credited to Temari Matsumoto and Tomo Takabayashi_** **except for my own original characters.**

Notes: Characters may be a bit OOC.

* * *

 **Shadows on My Wall**

 **PROLOGUE**

Wolfram von Bielefeld walked towards the office of his husband, His Majesty the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya. Yuuri had been hell bent and buried in office work for a couple of months now, much to his husband's disappointment. Normally, he'd just spend half of his day in the office, and escape the eyes of his advisor Gwendal on the other half and run off to whenever he wanted. But unfortunately, things hadn't been normal these days.

The Maoh, the Great Sage and his other advisors had been struggling and been spending most of their time in the king's office. All because of what Yuuri feared and despised — a war. There had been an impending war between Shin Makoku and a human kingdom called Alfheim since last year. But the last straw was thrown when they attacked an utterly defenseless village near the borders of Shin Makoku. Yuuri, together with Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal rushed to the site, and the pacifist king had to watch the carnage, bloodshed and the fire that eventually consumed everything and had degraded it to ashes.

"No. This is not happening," Wolfram remembered Yuuri mumble as he clutched onto one of the blonde's arms for support. "I'm too late. Everyone's gone."

Then he changed into the Maoh and put the fire out himself.

The first thing Wolfram knew the next morning, a declaration of war was sent to them by the king of Alfheim, King Galahad.

"Why are they doing this?" Yuuri asked desperately, hands pulling on his hair.

"Alfheim had had hatred for Shin Makoku since the war twenty years ago," Gwendal stated, "The present king's father was killed by our army. And the son vowed for revenge."

"Shibuya, you have to decide," said the Sage, "If we don't fight back now, when? When all our forces are destroyed? When most of our villages are reduced to cinders?"

"But I don't–" Yuuri started, but was immediately cut off.

"Yes, YOU don't want a war. But what about the people out there? The people near the borders? The people who are more prone and closer to attacks? Don't you think they want this to get over with? Don't you think they'd want to sleep soundly knowing that there'd be no more attacks?"

Yuuri just remained silent.

"You know that this fight wouldn't last. We are more powerful than they are. We outnumber them greatly. We have the upper hand. If we fight back now, we can defeat them easily. So please, Shibuya. Wage a war and end the people's sufferings."

Yuuri looked around. Gwendal was nodding — clearly agreeing with the Sage. Gunter's face was contorted with the expression of being torn between agreeing with the other two advisers, and siding and defending the young king's prerogative. Conrad's lips were thinned to a line and he was staring at Yuuri intently. Saying through wordless language that he'd be there with him whichever path he may choose. And lastly, Wolfram's eyes bore through him, pleading that he agree and sign the declaration already — for the sake of the people. They had all fought in the last war. They are all more experienced and knowledgeable about these things than Yuuri. They were his advisors after all. So he trusts them big.

Taking the quill in his hand, Yuuri signed his name.

He came to a halt in front of the office's door. He hadn't seen Yuuri since breakfast. And it's near dinnertime already. Wolfram missed his husband so much already.

He knocked and slightly opened the door to poke his head in.

"Can I come in?"

Yuuri looked up from his papers — relief, enthusiasm and happiness from seeing his husband evident in his face. And he smiled that goofy smile that always melts Wolfram's heart. "Wolf!"

Taking that as a yes, the prince consort walked in and went over to his husband.

"Where are the others?" he asked, noticing that his king was alone.

"They're preparing for tomorrow," Yuuri said sadly, lowering his head.

Oh, yes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Shin Makoku's first strike. They're going to face the advancing forces of Alfheim on the western border. It was advised that the king stay here in the castle for his own safety. But as usual, the hard-headed king declined stubbornly and insisted that he be a good king and he lead his army personally.

"Are you sure about going, Yuuri? You know you don't really have to," the fire mazoku insisted, sitting on his seat beside the king.

"Yes. I'm needed there, Wolf," the king calmly answered, looking into his lover's eyes.

"You're safer here with Conrad. Lord von Christ, Gwendal and I would be there even if you don't come with. We'll be fine. The border would be in good hands."

"All the more reason I needed to go," the raven haired boy held the blonde's hands, "You are there. You are OUT there. In the war. I can't just let you be there without me. I'd die of worry." He took one of Wolf's hands and kissed his knuckles.

"Just stay close to me, okay? I got this uneasy feeling since yesterday that something bad will happen tomorrow," the prince held his king's hand tighter. "I'll die if I lose you."

"No, Wolf. If I die, you'll become the new Maoh."

"Don't say that!" Wolfram smacked the back of his husband's head. "You sound like you're passing on the crown to me already!"

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, it's true. You're my husband now. And since Shinou won't be able to choose the next Maoh, you'll inherit the crown. You are now my heir. When I die, you will be the next demon king."

Wolfram just frowned. Yuuri doesn't know how much this conversation was hurting him — prophesying him dying, and leaving Wolfram alone with the responsibilities of the king, the pressure of making it up to expectations set by his perfect husband of a king, the hardships of raising a daughter as an only parent, and most of all, with a broken heart that probably even eternity can't and wouldn't even come close to healing.

"But I don't want that, Yuuri. I don't want the throne and everything that comes with it," the blonde looked into jet black eyes. "All I want is you. To be with you. Always. Forever. For eternity."

The Maoh reached out and cupped one of his husband's cheeks.

"Me, too." Then the demon king closed his eyes, tilted his head and leaned in —closing the gap between his and his beloved husband's lips.

Their lips moved tenderly against each other. Expressing all emotions and love words cannot describe. Wolfram felt a tug in his heart. Like this kiss is somewhat very special and not just one of their passionate expressions of love. He suddenly felt like he needed to seize the moment as if it could be the last kiss they would ever share. He felt his husbands tongue caress his lower lip, asking for entrance. The prince consort gladly obliged and gave the man he loves what he asks. He opened his mouth and let the dark-haired boy's tongue roam his wet cavern. Their tongues met and slid and danced and played and fought for dominance, instantaneously deepening the kiss.

They only broke apart when that hated moment that they needed air came.

"I love you so much, Yuuri. If you die, I would even bring your soul back. I swear that to Shinou."

Yuuri just chuckled. "I love you too, Wolfram. So so much."

* * *

They are so cute! **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!** Thank you so much! (◠‿◠✿)

 **\- Ash**


End file.
